Pokémon Contest in Hora, Cole's First Step
It has been a few weeks since Cole had arrived in the Hora region and his first Pokémon Contest was a few minutes away. Spending the better part of the week honing both Flareon and Galvantula's moves and combo's, Cole was quite confident. His legs, hanging off the side of Lumex City, Cole laid a hand onto Flareon's head and began to scratch. "Well then, Flareon lets go inside and sign in" Cole said with his normal casual smile on his face. "Flar" purred Flareon quickly rubbing its warm mane along Cole's back and darting towards the building behind them. Lifting himself up, Cole smiled as he saw his energetic partner zip around. As Flareon darted for the open door, a large colossal object slammed right in front of him. "Flare!" called Flareon flying backwards and tumbling across the ground. The colossal object, revealed to be a large Ursaring sneered at Flareon. Cole ran over to his pokémon and quickly comforted it. "You okay Flareon?" he asked, glancing up at the large bear pokémon. Flareon leaped to its feet and let out a growl, not a loud growl, but certainly a fiery one. "Ursaring, stop playing with trash" chimed a voice. Walking towards the Ursaring was a woman, draped in a brown outfit with a golden crown upon her head. "Excuse me boy, I suggest you keep that little puffball on a leash" she sneered rather rudely. Ignoring the comment of the woman, Cole lifted his Flareon up and carried him into the contest hall and past the Ursaring. As Flareon passed the large Ursaring, the two locked eyes and growled. "Flareon... we'll have our just desserts inside. For know focus" Cole chimed. Flareon wasn't one to ignore his trainers command, and quickly turned away from Ursaring, with its nose pointed up. As they were inside, Cole looked around to see quite a large crowd. "So... this is a Hora Pokémon Contest" he remarked as he made his way to what looked like the main desk. Letting Flareon run up his arm and onto his shoulder, he felt the heat that emitted from Flareon down his back. Rubbing the pokémon's head, Cole gave his regular plain smile at the woman behind the desk. "Welcome to Lumex City, are you participating in the Contest?" she asked in a peppy tone. Cole nodded and quickly fiddled through his kimono. Pulling out a small piece of paper, on it was his signature. "Here's my registration papers. This is my first contest and I was told to give these to you" he said. "Ah, thank you" she said taking the papers and filing them under her desk. She pulled out a red rectangular box and a stack of stickers. "This is your ribbon case, you can store any ribbons you may win inside here. These here are Ball Capsules, they can add a little zest to your opening performance" the woman said. Cole bowed and took the items, placing them within the bag over his shoulder. The woman opened the door at her desk and waved her hand, motioning for Cole to enter. "Thank you" Cole said as he went in. The woman quickly said "Wait, don't you have an outfit?". Cole looked back and gave a plain smile and said "I think I'll manage" before the door closed. Preparation Now in the locker/preparation area, Cole released both his Flareon and Galvantula from their pokéball's. He glanced down at his bag, which had the Ball Capsules sticking out. "So guys, want to use these?" he asked lifting up the clear containers. Galvantula let out a joyful screech and Flareon purred in agreement. "Okay then, lets toss this one on Flareon's ball" he said slipping the cover on. "And this one on Galvantula's ball" he said placing another one on the other ball. "Okay guys, lets make this an amazing show" he said leaning down and petting his two pokémon. "Such trash" chimed the same woman from before, with Ursaring at her side. "Do you honestly believe that your little cat and bug can beat my beloved Ursaring and Glameow?" chimed the woman. "We'll just have to see how it all plays out" remarked Cole, not trying to give into the womans annoyance. Flareon, standing behind Cole glared at Ursaring and the latter glared back. "The First Round is about to begin... will Cole from Cinnabar and Richie from Lumex make their way to the main stage" Cole called his pokémon back to their pokéballs and smirked at the woman. "Wish me luck" he said mockingly. The woman sneered and said "Break a leg" in a rude tone. Cole, through the corner of his eye, saw a young looking kid also walk towards the door to the main stage. "So looks like I'm up second and he's first" thought Cole, watching the kid with great tension. "Good luck" chimed Cole as Richie made his way out of the door. "Thanks" Richie replied quietly. Round One - Appeal! "'Attention Everybody!!!! The Lumex Contest is about to begin! I'm your MC Arian and we have with us today the Nurse Joy of Lumex City.'" Nurse Joy stood up and took a bow. "It's great to be here." "Mr. Raoul Contesta!" "It's an honor to be here." Mr. Contesta called from his seat. "And the Head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizō!" "Remarkable!" "First up! Richie from our very own Lumex City!" MC Arian called. "Lets go! Slowpoke and Shellder!" called Richie. Appearing from the two pokéballs, was a pink dopey-looking pokémon and a small purple shell-like pokémon. "Alright! Slowpoke use Psychic on Shellder and Shellder use Hydropump!" called Richie. Slowpoke complied and pointed its tail up. The tail began to glow bright blue and so did Shellder. With a motion of its tail, Shellder began to spin at intense speeds before firing out its Hydropump. The result was a perfect spiral of water cascading down on Slowpoke, who was naturally glowing from the use of Psychic. "Shellder! Now use Icebeam!" called Richie from the sidelines. Within a second, the water cascading from Shellder's mouth began to freeze. Freezing mid-air, the result was a large spiral of ice coated in pink energy. "Alright! Finish it up! Slowpoke use Iron Tail on the spiral of ice!" Richie called. Slowpokes tail hardened and it quickly spun, shattering the ice spiral in its wake. Flying downward, Shellder appeared to glow through out the plummet. "Slowpoke! Stick your tail up" Richie called. Slowpoke complied and his tail was pointing directly at Shellder. Shellder opened its mouth and clamped down onto Slowpokes tail. The two were quickly engulfed in a veil of white light, and when it disappeared in their place was a Slowbrow. "Slow Slowbrow!" called Slowbrow. The crowd cheered and MC Arian got in the mic. "What do our judges have to say?" "What a performance!" answered Nurse Joy. "It was an honor to see Slowpoke evolve before me!" called Mr. Contesta "Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizō chimed. Walking off the stage, with his Slowbrow in tail Richie made eye contact with Cole. As soon as there eyes met Richie sneered. "''So casual... not a care in the world... this guy disgusts me" he thought as he passed Cole. "Nice work out there, wish me luck aye?" chimed Cole as he readied himself. Richie didn't reply and continued to walk away. Round Two - Appeal MC Arian quickly leaped to the center of the stage and began to speak aloud. "Up next is Cole! All the way from Kanto... where he is known as the Son of Fire!" she chimed. Calmly walking out onto the stage, Cole wasn't especially flashy. He smirked as he quickly pulled out two pokéballs and tossed them into the air. "Flareon! Galvantula! Take the Stage" he called as they both appeared from a cloud of electricity and smoke. The crowd cheered at the presence of the pokémon, certainly they had the "favored appeal" of the show. "Alright, Galvantula, start us off ElecNet!" he called as Galvantula leaped into the air. Spraying down several electrified webbings, that quickly covered the field, Galvantula landed onto one and quickly let out a screech. "Flareon, leap into the air and use Will-O-Wisp!" called Cole. Flareon complied with the call and leaped across the air, above the ElecNet's. Several balls of purple flame appeared in a circle atop the ElecNets and Flareon let out a purr. "Flareon, Quick attack!" called Cole. Flareon quickly landed on the ElecNet below and started to dart in a circle. A white light quickly picked up behind him as he ran and the Will-O-Wisp began to move as well. As if it was a large whirlpool, Flareon had mixed together the Will-O-Wisp and ElecNet with the speed he was moving at creating the illusion of a storm cloud hovering above the stage. "Flareon Protect! and Galvantula hit Flareon with a Thunderbolt!" the two did so and as Flareon spun he quickly darted inside the cloud, with a coat of green energy around him. Galvantula let out a screech as it fired its Thunderbolt at the dead center of the mock-storm cloud. As the Thunderbolt connected, an explosion occurred. The cloud imploded, firing upward in the form of a column of black fire and electricity surging around it. The crowd, who were just cheering, were now dead silent at the amazing combination. The column quickly dispersed and Flareon leaped from above and landed on all fours. "Flaa!" he called whipping his mane to brush off any of the will-o-wisps fire. The crowd exploded in cheering at the amazing feat to which even the judges had trouble mustering words. "Nurse Joy? What say you?" asked MC Arian. "Truly amazing" Joy responded. "Such unique use of Will-O-Wisp, this boy is going places" Mr. Contesta chimed. "Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizō called. Cole smiled at the crowd and waved his hand, as both Flareon and Galvantula bowed to the crowd as well. The three about faced and headed off of the stage, awaiting the call to see if they passed into the next round. Cole glanced down at Flareon and Galvantula and said "Nice job you two" to which they both responded with a cheer. next Category:Episodes